


I'll Lead You to Salvation

by captaintiny



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Hamilton/McGraw OT3 if you squint, I refuse to believe that James gets anything other than redemption when he dies, Miranda and Thomas are going to spend eternity making a James McGraw sandwich, and all three of them drink tea and read books and THEY ARE HAPPY, shameless les mis reference for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintiny/pseuds/captaintiny
Summary: Captain James Flint goes down fighting, exactly how the universe intended.





	

Captain James Flint goes down fighting, exactly how the universe intended. He feels the bullet pierce through his gut and he knows there is no coming back from this. There is no triumphant return, no miraculous recovery. He does not mourn his own passing. The pain subsides quickly as his body goes into shock, and he is overcome with a blissful sensation of numbness.

He is standing in the middle of a seemingly endless plane of white.  He raises his hand to cover his eyes and notices that they are clean; blood, dirt and scars have been washed away. It feels... free. Welcoming. 

He does not expect to see Hal Gates. 

The former quartermaster and captain is standing in front of him, looking just as he had done the day Flint had taken his life. A knot of fear tightens in Flint's chest. He could not endure an eternity of this. But Hal smiles warmly.

"I forgive you," he says, softly, and Flint almost collapses with gratitude and relief. Hal pulls him into a tight embrace, and Flint returns it, clasping him tightly. 

It is when they break apart that he notices Miranda. She is waiting calmly to the side, as regal and as beautiful as always. Flint goes to her and pulls her into a hug so tight that neither of them should have been able to breathe.

"It is good to see you again, James" she murmurs into his neck. She pulls away just far enough that she can look into his eyes. They hold each other's gaze for a long moment, then she smiles and kisses his forehead. James McGraw sighs contentedly, leaning into her touch. 

"James."

The voice is unmistakable. James whips around, his stomach falling out the bottom of his boots. He covers his mouth with a trembling hand as tears fill his eyes and he lets out a half-strangled sob.

Thomas stands in front of him, as clear as day, smiling with unrestrained love and warmth. James almost runs across the small distance between them, but hesitates, now totally at a loss for what to say, or to do. 

"I have missed you, my love," Thomas says, quietly, breaking the silence.

"I have missed you too."

There is another long pause. A thousand unsaid words float in the air between them.  

Finally, Thomas reaches out, his palm flat and open. "Are you ready to come home?"

James does not say anything in reply, he simply slides his fingers in between Thomas' and smiles.

 

* * *

 

On the deck of the ship, John Silver and Billy Bones are by his side. They watch him slide in and out of consciousness for several minutes as the wood around them is stained with blood.

Then his eyes close, and he knows peace.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A very small one-shot that I wrote at 2am because I was having feelings. Thomas and James are going to kill me. One day I might pluck up the courage to write something longer. Comments and kudos always appreciated! <3


End file.
